The present invention relates to a cloning mold for use as an aid in the process of cloning a plant by air layering.
More particularly, initially, the invention assists the user while he is in the process of physically performing the task of making his usual air layer by helping him to perform the task in an accurate, fast and economical manner. In the period that ensues after the physical installation, the invention enhances the chances of a successful outcome of root generation within the air layer over the time required for the rooting to take place and enables the user to know when the roots have been sufficiently formed.
The common process of air layering plants entails the placing a mass of moist, and often dripping, rooting medium, such as sphagnum moss, over a wound made to the branch in a standard manner and then wrapping the mass of medium with a sheet of plastic and tightly securing each end to the branch to provide a seal. When done by an experienced gardener, and if the moist material doesn't lose too much moisture while being formed around the branch and over the wound, or dry out before rooting occurs, this is an effective method. However, even experienced gardeners have difficulties in the process because of the problem involved in trying to place, to form, and to keep the proper quantity of the drippy mass in its required location around the wound while simultaneously trying to apply his plastic sheeting under, over and around the mass without losing too much moisture from the mass. Stabilizing the mass by use of the cloning mold solves this problem and enables the gardener to easily apply and seal his sheet of plastic. Premature drying out of the medium before roots have properly formed is another common problem. With the present invention, which has built-in liquid storage features, these problems are significantly reduced. The invention is made of molded plastic material, preferably clear.
In operation, after the usual wound in the branch has been made, and before the usual wrapping and sealing by the gardener with plastic sheeting proceeds, the cloning mold, which has a water reservoir, is snapped on the branch in an optimum location relative to the wound that has been made to the branch by the gardener and is fixed in place with a “twist-tie”. The cloning mold is then filled with the rooting medium that has been moistened to suit. The gardener may add some water into the cloning mold where it will be retained for wicking up by the medium when a long period of time is needed for root development. The moistened mass is now totally in place and stabilized by the mold so the gardener completes his common sealing with clear plastic sheeting with ease. With snap on cloning molds made of clear or slightly translucent plastic, the progress of root development can be monitored so the gardener knows when the cloned branch is ready to be removed from the parent plant.
Other methods and apparatus for forming and holding a mass of medium about the wound of the branch and keeping it moist are discussed in the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,793 A, by inventor Lam, speaks to a multiple piece device having a two piece cylinder held together by staples or other means and having two split discs that must be separately attached so as to act as closures for the ends of the cylinder. The top disc has a hole in it larger than the hole that is in the lower disc. It is required that water be periodically added through the top hole if the branch is primarily vertical. When the branch is horizontal the required water is added through a similar hole in the side.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,489 B2 by Artimio N Cagata and Ardel Cagata. Here the invention has two clamshells that cover the branch. Repeated watering is required while roots are in process of developing.
Patent EP 0021963 A1 by See and Lemaire depicts a pot that has multiple parts. Basically, it is two clamshells that are placed around a branch and then joined together. Optionally the two clamshells may be made with a hinge that permits them to swing apart. Other parts are also involved which increases the final cost of manufacture of the total assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,171,669 B1 by Hong Ku Park: Here, again, we have a clamshell device and a configuration that permits early evaporation of the moisture from within the cavity during the time period when roots should be forming. Repeated addition of water to the mass of rooting medium is required through a flared opening at the top of the assembled clamshells.